<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Dead by ProwlingThunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906306">Living Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder'>ProwlingThunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100+ Words [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi (Donghua), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burial Mounds, Canon but added Dragons, Cultivators and Dragons, Dragon Chenqing, Dragons, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Ying isn't the only thing alive in the valley of death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chénqíng &amp; Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100+ Words [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/gifts">eleutheria_has_won</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a dragon in the Burial Mounds, Wei Ying noticed, somewhere in the third week as he tries to scrounge for food and water <em>again.</em> There are only a few animals here, or at least only a few willing to be seen by a human being, and he finds that he mostly has luck with fruit. He almost hadn't looked at the flicker of dark shadows; he's gotten so used to seeing dark spirits around him that sometimes it just washes over him and he doesn't pay attention. But he had looked, this time, and there is a dragon here, now.</p><p>Not a very big one. Only about half as long as his forearm. At Lotus Pier, that would have meant it was a baby, because water dragons at Lotus Pier regularly grew to be a bit longer than his arm before they were adults. There was one that grew to be larger than a man, but he was of the understanding that the matron was positively <em>ancient</em> and therefor didn't actually count her in his assessment. But the dragons at Lotus Pier were silvery-blue with green and pink and this one definitely isn't, is black in the low light with a ridge of spines where he's used to seeing fins, watching him with dark eyes.</p><p>Wei Ying has no idea what to do with a dragon. They were a little like playing with toothy fish at Lotus Pier, but this is <em>obviously not Lotus Pier,</em> so he opts just to leave it alone.</p><p>It climbs in his lap later on, during meditation, and chews at his dirty robes.</p><p>It's thin enough, when he touches it, he can count all of the uneven ribs beneath his fingers. The next time he forages for food, it's not because he's hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>